


Day 3 - Who needs a bed anyway

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Kinktober Day 3 - Public/Biting, M/M, Making Love, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Liam and Theo enjoy the backseat of Theo's truck.





	Day 3 - Who needs a bed anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 and I am starting to realize how hard it can be to write a story per day.
> 
> This is unbetad; once I have more time I will try to edit/beta all the stories.
> 
> Thank you Merlin Chat for sprinting with me all day so I could write 3 stories before I was finally satisfied with one.

Liam never thought sex could be like this. With Hayden all intimacy had been tender and slow, still passionate, but always oh so sweet and tender. Being with Theo was different.

Lying, or rather half lying half sitting, in the backseat of Theo's truck, he was nearly going insane just from kissing the other boy. 

They both were turned on, rutting against one another as their mouths collided over and over again, their fangs catching on lips, drawing a few droplets of blood before healing right away. It was intoxicating.

Theo moaned as Liam pushed harder against him, searching for more friction. Liam’s hair was tousled from Theo's fingers running through it, his claws raking against the delicate skin, sending shivers down Liam’s body.

The scent of arousal was heavy in the air, turning on both boys even more. Liam chased after Theo's mouth as he pulled away to breath, catching his lower lip with his teeth and biting it with purpose. Theo moaned.

Liam loved that he could be rough with Theo, that he didn't have to hold back his werewolf strength and instincts, the Chimera was more than able to handle it and he could give as good as he got.

Their make out sessions were always a fight for dominance, a fight both of them loved to win and enjoyed losing to the other as well. So far they had never gone further than touching each other above their clothes. Their relationship, whatever this made them now, was still new and so far, their need for one another had been sated with wild and passionate kissing and cuddling.

Liam still wasn't sure how ready he was for more, he definitly didn't plan to have sex with Theo on the backseat of his truck when he had a perfectly fine bed at home, but he was more than ready to do other stuff before he would come in his pants like a horny teenager. Which he would definitly do soon if they didn't hurry up.

Biting along Theo's neck he whispered: “Off,” to indicate his need for bare skin contact.

They had been running in the woods together in their wolf form a few times now, Liam still jealous Theo could actually turn into a real wolf, so he had seen the other boy naked before. But clumsily trying to push clothing away in the tight space of the truck was different. 

There was no room to truly admire each others bodies as they both got rid of their shirts, although they let their actions speak for them as they both latched onto every available batch of skin they could reach. Theo kissed Liam’s collar bone, his tongue travelling lower tantalizingly slow before reaching a nipple. 

Feeling the wet heat made Liam nearly jump out of his skin and the started growling. The sounds increased in volume when Theo replaced his tongue with his teeth, biting first one, then the other nipple.

Liam’s dick ozed pre-come in his boxers and he had to push the other boy’s head away when the pleasure became too much. He wanted more touch than that. His claws sank in Theo's back, leaving marks, as Theo's mouth travelled lower, leaving light bites all over Liam’s chest. Bringing him back up, Liam kissed the Chimera again, their bodies going back to frantically rubbing against another.

Theo was the one to make the next move; breaking the wet kiss to reach between their bodies and open both their trousers. Liam knew what Theo intended and helped him by wiggling out of his one as Theo leaned back to undress. He left his trousers and boxers hanging around his legs, not able to fully remove them due to the little space they had but it didn't matter, Theo was doing the same.

Pressing close again, Theo moaned as their bare skin touched, their cocks rubbing against each other. There was sweat running down Liam’s body as he got more and more worked up. Theo didn't fare any better as he went back to kissing Liam and biting his lips. 

Liam threw his head back as he felt the tip of his cock touch Theo's, the pre-come they were both leaking making the glide oh so delicious. He bit down on Theo's neck to stop himself from moaning any louder. Theo had been caught by the police sleeping in his truck a few times and he really didn't feel like getting caught tonight alongside him.

Biting Theo felt more amazing than it had any right to, drawing blood, not too much, just enough to leave a mark, was an aphrodisiac he never knew and Theo seemed to enjoy Liam being rough with him, marking him just as much as the younger werewolf did.

He pushed Liam down further in the upholstery, chasing the feeling of Liam’s fangs and claws sinking into him. The cry leaving Theo's lips nearly made Liam come. He was so close, feeling and tasting Theo was better than anything he had ever experienced and he loved being held down by the other boy.

His dick was so hard now, ready to burst any second. Still biting along Theo's neck he tried to reach between them but Theo was faster than him. He grabbed both their erections and started jerking them together, holding himself up with the other arm as Liam’s hands on his back formed an intimate hug. 

A few tugs was all it took for Liam to lose control. He sank his teeth hard in the delicate skin of the junction between Theo's neck and shoulder and came; his orgasm ripping through him like a wave that swept him away. He could feel Theo coming as well, their cum mixing between their bellies.

A few seconds later the truck turned silent except for the harsh breaths leaving both boys lungs. Theo’s arm must have given up because he was now lying on top of Liam, Liam’s hands no longer clawing on the other boy’s back but hugging him close instead. 

There was a bit of blood still visible on Theo's skin despite the wounds having healed the second Liam had stopped puncturing his skin. 

Liam could feel a cramp sneaking up on him thanks to the uncomfortable space of the backseat. Pushing Theo away lightly he smiled with a satisfied grin: “Next time we'll do that in my bed.”

Theo only replied with a smug grin.


End file.
